THE ADVENTURES AND FUNNY MISHAPS OF ARTHUR , MERLIN AND ME!
by Kimidinosaur
Summary: What happens when you have MERLIN and a ARTHUR come to school with you? What will happen? well, lets just say class won't be so boring, Merlin will prove to Arthur how smart he is, and chaos will ensue. especially with some other adventures and Funny Mishaps!
1. Chapter 1

OK so my other fanfic has these short one shots at the end of each chapt. that have nothing to do with the fanfic so i decided to start something like that here! if you like a certain one and you would like me to countinue with it I will! So here it goes!

School day

Me: Bye Im leaving for school!

Merlin:Awww Do you have too!

Arthur: WE hate it when your gone!

Me: don't worry! I will be back at 2:50!

Arthur:But that takes forever!

Merlin: Can we come!?

Me: well

Arthur: PLESES!

Me: ok but be good!

Arthur: promise!

Merlin: ME too!

Me: ok

**********************  
To BE countinued:  
NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS DRABBLE:

First Period Math 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

part 2 of school adventures

MATH CLASS

***************************************************************  
Mrs.D: ok the bell rang! everyone in your seats!

Intercom: Plese all rise and plege alliegance to the flag

All aecept Merlin and Arthur: I pleage alliegence to the flag...

Intercom: Blah blah blah blah blah

Arthur: how long does this person go on for?

Me: Depends but its really useful

Merlin: what do you mean?

Me: well some people use the time span of the announcments to read or do homework that the forgot.

Merlin: oh

Me: yep

Mrs.D: Who ever is talking plese stop

Arthur: sorry ma'am

Mrs.D: Kimi who is this?

Me: a friend of mine

Mrs.D: and him?

Me: also a friend of mine

Mrs.D: What are they doing here?

Me: they are visiting and wanted to see the school

Mrs.D:What are your names?

Arthur: I'm King Arthur of Camlot!

Merlin: Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Merlin

Me: is it ok if they stay?

Mrs.D: well ok but if they interupt with your school work they have to wait for you in the front.

Me: Ok (Later working on homework in class)

Arthur: What is this?

Me: Pyagrthon Therum

Merlin: what?

Me: Pyagrathon therum ( I pointed to my text book where it explains what that is)

Merlin:Oh

Arthur: I'm Bored

Me: Hey You're the one that wanted to come to school

Merlin: she's got a point

Arthur:how much longer!

Me: we still have a couple minutes to go before second period

Arthur slams head on table repeatedly

Mrs.D: Sir! I would kindly ask you to refain from distracting my students!

Arthur: yes Ma'am

Me: (stifles a laugh)

Merlin: whats so funny?

Me: he sounds scared of her!

Merlin: so?

Me: well he is sapposed to be The Mighty King Arthur!

Merlin: You got a point there!

Arthur: Shut up you to!

Mrs.D: Sir! if I have to tell you one more time I will make you clap earasers!

Arthur: sorry (bell rings)

ME and Merlin: HAHAHAHAHhahahahhahahahhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahaaaaaaa aahahahahhahahahahhahahahahh ahhahHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHHAHHHHAAAAAHHHHHAHAHA HAHAHHAAHAAAAAHHHH HAHHAHAHHAHA AHAHHAHAHH

Arthur: whats so funny?

Merlin: Leave it to you to annoy a teacher on your first day!

Me: he just got off on the wrong foot with her, shes actually a really nice teacher

Arthur: if you say so!

Merlin: where to next?

Me: Art!

Arthur: is this as boring as the last class?

Me: nope

Merlin: YES!

Until next time! next part: Clay, Explosions and funny mishaps 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: art class By: Kimidinosaur

A/N: sorry guys, It's been awhile here ya go!  
***************************************************************************

Merlin: so this is art class?

Me: yep

Arthur: oooohhhhhhhhhhhh! what's that?

Me: It's called a glazer or something, it hardends clay and makes it all shiny and sleek.

Mrs.H: Ok today we are going to... Kimi? Who are they?

Me: Friends they have passes, they won't cause a disturbance

Mrs.H: ok then, Anyway, we are going to be making clay animals!So get started!

Merlin: seriously?

Me: Seriously. It's fun! here you try!

*hands some clay to Merlin*

Meriln: This is kinda fun

Arthur: you are such a girl Merlin!

*Merlin hand Arthur some clay*

Arthur: fine I'll try it

(Five seconds later)

Arthur: Hey! this is fun! look I made a little horse!

Merlin: I made a dragon

Arthur: Kimi what are you making?

Me: A unicorn because legend as it if a unicorn lets you stroke it's mane then you have a pure heart

Arthur: Really?

Merin: How come when I tell you something you don't listen? Like right now if I said don't go and blow up the art room you probly would just to annoy me!

Me: Don't give him any ideas!

Arthur: I'm not as stupid as you think I am Merlin!

Merlin: As Stupid? So you admit your stupid simpleton?

Arthur: We agreed never to speak of that!

Merlin: no you agreed I just nodded

Arthur: MERLIN!

Mrs.H: No YELLING IN THE CLASS ROOM!

Arthur: But you just did

Mrs.H: I'm the teacher, I'm allowed, so one more outburst out of you and I'll send you to the office!

Arthur:Yes ma'am

Merlin: Teachers really hate you today don't they?

(later)

Me: bell's gonna ring in about 5min

Merlin: what class do you have after this?

Me: Science with the teacher I have for Math

Merlin: I can't wait to see Arthur's face when... Wait. Were's Arthur?

*KABOOM!*

Me: told you not to give him any ideas

Merlin: that prat!

*Merlin frezzes time except for me him and Arthur*

Arthur: woops

Me: woops?! you almost blew up the class room!

Merlin: I'll fix it

* reverses time and unfrezzes everyone*

Merlin: what where you doing

Arthur: i still don't understand this tecnology

*bell rings*

Me: ON TO MY NEXT CLASS!

Next chapter: Science class

Until next time!  



End file.
